A service node may validate a mobile device to communicate with a service. A service node may include an inline security node such as a reverse proxy, firewall, router, virtual private network node, Wi-Fi controller, and/or other node. The service node may be associated with one or more services such as enterprise email, enterprise storage, a Wi-Fi network, a virtual private network, an enterprise intranet, and/or other services/resources. The service node may be configured to validate a mobile device for access to service(s) based on the security posture associated with the device. Typically, the service node retrieves mobile device security posture information from a device management server. Retrieving security posture information from the device management server may, however, result in increased load on the device management server and/or result in service delay while the service node queries the device management server. It would be useful if techniques could be developed to increase the efficiency of mobile device security validation at a service node.